The Sunday Before Beginning Work at the Hollis Foundation
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Danny plans an amazing day for CJ the day before she starts working with the Hollis Foundation (reviews are always appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Well, the day she'd been waiting for was finally here: tomorrow she'd be starting work at the Hollis Foundation. Why was she feeling so nervous? It's not like she hadn't been a person in a position of power before. Hell, she could stand up in front of a room full of press and find different ways to avoid the same questions asked different ways or stand her ground in the Sit. Room. But this. This was completely different. She was going to be directly affecting millions of lives that most people around the world had just written off. This felt different, like it was actually going to matter.

Moving back to California had seemed like a big enough change- no more snow or leaves changing colors or cherry blossoms when it first started to get warm again. Oh! And no more humidity. She definitely wouldn't miss that cotton-candy hair inducing mess anymore! But there was something to be said about living in the most powerful city in the nation. But now she's got a new job to contend with. Oh, not to mention a new roommate! Living with Danny, full time now, not just having a copy of each other's apartment keys was different. She hadn't lived with anyone in so long and when she had, she hadn't been the powerful woman she was today.

CJ thought she was taking all of the changes presented to her in stride but Danny saw through it. He knew her better than she knew herself although he liked to keep it mostly to himself, only pulling it out when absolutely necessary.

When she woke up on the day before she started her new job, her bedroom looked different. There were all kinds of flowers everywhere. Coffee was sitting in a carafe next to her bed with a note that said "drink me," on top of another note that said, "come see what's in the living room."

She looked around and tried to figure out what caused this display of affection. "It's not my birthday… And it's not our anniversary… Is it the day Gail came into our lives…? "

She got out of bed, put on her robe, grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned in to smell the bouquet of red roses on her dresser. She smiled as she took a sip of coffee and walked into the living room.

"Good morning Beautiful" Danny greeted her with his familiar smile.

"Hi Danny." She leaned in and gave him a good morning kiss. "So what's with the garden in our bedroom?" She took another sip of coffee, "I mean, am I missing something? Maybe the coffee hasn't kicked in yet but I know it's Sunday but other than that, I've got nothing."

Danny looked up at her and said "nothing. I just felt like doing something special for my favorite girl."

CJ was skeptical but decided to roll with it. "Careful," she warned, "I could get used to this amazing treatment. Then where would you be?"

She winked at him as she went in for more coffee. "God this tastes so good this morning, is it new?" she thought to herself.

"Oh, I think I'd manage. Come, sit." He stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Danny, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing babe. I just wanted to make you feel special today." He smiled again and kissed her on the top of her head. He walked into the kitchen to grab his world famous orange cinnamon rolls that she loved.

CJ was already elbow deep in the political section of the newspaper when she smelled what had been baking. How had she missed that?! "My favorite cinnamon rolls! Thank you Danny!" She reached for one and took a healthy bite before he could even set the plate down on the table.

"Oh yummy!" She smiled at him "Thank you Danny! You're so sweet!"

"You're welcome. These turned out pretty good this time, huh?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled.

He went back to reading the sports section and took a sip of some coffee. "Mmm, I like this new blend of coffee. I need to thank the guy at the store who recommended it to me."

CJ polished off her first cinnamon roll and started contemplating a second. "Hmm, I shouldn't," she hedged.

Danny looked up, smiled then stood up and walked over to her. "You've got a little icing, right here," he said as he leaned over to kiss it off of her lip. He let his tongue linger for a second before she reciprocated. "These went well with this new coffee although he didn't need to put as much sugar in his coffee. It's entirely too sweet" she thought as her tongue danced with his. Then again, not everyone took coffee black like she did. It was just one major difference she was willing to overlook for this man who made her feel like a princess.

Danny stood up and put out his hand, "come sit on the couch with me."

CJ grabbed her coffee, which she noticed was beginning to run dangerously low, popped another cinnamon roll in her mouth, and took his hand. He led her over to the couch and they sat next to each other. Danny took the mug of coffee from her hands and the cinnamon roll from her mouth (and put it on top of the coffee, keeping it warm for her… he thought of everything).

"You've had enough caffeine so you won't hurt me for taking it away from you," he joked.

CJ licked the icing off of her fingers. Starting on her thumb, she looked up at Danny and made eye contact, beginning to fellate her finger.

"CJ stop. We don't have time for that."

"Since when don't you want sex?" CJ asked incredulously.

"Whoa. No one said anything about no sex. I just said we don't have time for that right now" Danny clarified.

"Since when are we busy on a Sunday morning?"

"Since we have plans for a drive through the wine country and a nice picnic?"

"Danny! That sounds fantastic!" She leaned in to kiss him before attempting to stand up to go get ready.

His eyes opened only long enough for their lips to touch. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into him. She fell into his lap and she could feel that he did, in fact, want sex as much as she did.

She laughed into his mouth, "why don't you join me in the shower?"

"We don't have a lot of time, babe."

CJ grinned, ground her hips into his lap, and said "guess that means no foreplay…"

She got up and started to strip as she walked towards the bathroom. Her robe hit the floor, she turned to look if he was coming, raised her eyebrows, and he jumped up realizing he hadn't yet started moving towards her.

CJ was completely nude as she reached to turn on the hot water. She turned around to watch Danny walk in trying to gracefully step out of his sweatpants. She reached for him and grabbed on to his chest hair to pull him into her.

She pressed her body fully into his and felt him throb against her thigh. They kissed each other deep and hard before CJ pulled back, "I think the water's probably warm enough now…" CJ reached in to the shower to make sure and turned it down a bit.

Danny followed her into the stream of water. Her arms enfolded his body and she backed into the cold tile. Her thigh wrapped around his hips and guided him into her.

"God this feels good," she thought.

"Oh Danny! Yes! Right there!" she moaned into his neck.

Danny knew every inch of her body quite well and went straight to her sweet spot- there will be more time for teasing and touching and worshipping each other's bodies later. Right now was about pleasing each other a quickly as possible.

Danny grabbed her ass and hoisted CJ up. Her other leg wrapped around his hip as he held her up. She loved it when he lifted her up as though she was dainty. It was stupid but it made her feel like a girl and he knew it was just the trick to push her over the edge.

CJ came. He felt her pulsing and squeezing him and that was all it took to push him to his climax.

He groaned rather loudly and CJ kissed him, quite used to having to silence him so her secret service detail wouldn't know EVERY detail of her personal life. Danny bit down on her lip as a reminder of their newly found privacy thereby causing her to pull away and giggle. As their breathing began to slow, he set her down.

They kissed once more as CJ turned around and leaned over to grab a loofah. She quite intentionally pushed herself into his hips to tease him before popping up and handing him her favorite soap and loofah.

"Do my back?" She flirted.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had pulled off of each other long enough to actually finish showering and get dressed, they began their wine country adventure.

It didn't take much convincing to take CJ's baby blue mustang out- it was a much better vehicle for country travel, especially given the fact that the top could come down and the sun could kiss her skin and the wind could flow through her hair. Danny had such a way with words sometimes…

He loaded up on sunscreen and hopped behind the wheel. CJ smiled at the man next to her then let her head lean back into the headrest.

Two hours later, CJ's mustang pulled into the first winery. They tasted a Chardonnay, Cabernet, and a new Port the site was trying out before walking hand in hand around the winery grounds, taking in the sights.

"Everything's so GREEEENNN" Danny joked in his best Mel Brooks/History of the World Part 1 voice.

CJ giggled. "Dork!"

"It made you laugh… that counts as a win," Danny grinned. "On to the next one?"

"Lay on, Macduff, and damned be him who first cries 'Hold! Enough!" CJ quoted.

Danny spun around and grabbed her, "You know what it does to me when you quote Macbeth," and kissed her hard. Probably a bit too passionately than they should have done in public but at that moment, the two of them was all that mattered.

Once they arrived at their third winery, Danny looked over at CJ and asked, "how about we get a bottle of whatever our favorite turns out to be and find some picnic tables for lunch, after this tasting?"

"That sounds good. The wine is starting to go to my head a bit, food might be a good idea," CJ agreed.

After a few more tastes, they decided on a light Zinfandel to accompany their cheeses, crackers, and deli meats. Danny asked the person pouring the tastings if they had a picnic table they could use. She pointed them in the direction and wished them a good day, before going back to the other set of couples to tend to their tasting needs.

The couple sat next to each other at the rickety wooden table and broke out the spread Danny had packed. Turns out he put strawberries and grapes in with the mix, too. He thought of it all.

CJ sliced into the cheese and put it on crackers before feeding herself and handing them off to Danny.

"This is just beautiful, Danny. I couldn't have planned a more perfect day. Thank you." She leaned over to kiss him.

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Pass the ham?

As she did, the winery's tabby, Shiraz, jumped on the table to check out their spread.

"Well hello kitty. Want some cheddar? It's sharp but tasty," CJ offered to the feline. She snorted and leaned over to Danny, "looks like this big guy isn't so much a mouser as a picnic freeloader."

Danny laughed out loud before offering a piece of roast beef to the fat cat. Shiraz sniffed it and took it from Danny's fingers then scampered off with his new morsel.

"Ever think about getting a pet," Danny asked CJ.

"How about we see how the new job plays out," CJ asked. "Oh my god! New job! I start my new job tomorrow!" CJ spat out the sip of wine she'd been drinking as Danny mindlessly mused about getting a pet.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right! You're going to be great," Danny said in an attempt to soothe a newly anxiety ridden CJ.

"How can you be so calm? I have no idea what to expect tomorrow, I…" she stopped. "Is this what the flowers were for? And the cinnamon buns? And the wineries? Danny!"

Danny prepared his defense of "well, it was working pretty well until right about now" when CJ surprised him with a big kiss.

She rested her hand on his thigh, "you are so amazing to me. I can't believe you went to all this effort for me." She squeezed his thigh and rested her forehead against his. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well, since you asked…" he started, jokingly.

"Danny!" She pushed his shoulder, playfully. "Thank you." She kissed him again but this time it was more than a peck, it had meaning. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And I'm not saying this to get you to say it back or anything I just really want you to know that I love you. You mean so much to me. I…"

Danny pulled her head into his and kissed her, effectively silencing her, "I love you too. And I'm not just saying that. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses. I mean it took you long enough!"

CJ laughed and crinkled her nose. She gave him another small kiss.

She smiled at him then grabbed a strawberry and put half of it in her mouth and leaned forward. Danny leaned in and bit the other half of it and started kissing her back. This is exactly how he'd hope they'd share the strawberries.

They kissed for a few minutes before they realized they were out in public and there wasn't a bedroom nearby to take this party into. CJ pulled Danny into her before Danny pulled away and fidgeted uncomfortably. "We should stop…" Danny mumbled to his bellybutton.

"Yeah," CJ agreed. She looked back at the table to see that Shiraz had been joined by his girlfriend Gertie (technically, the black cat's name was Gewürztraminer but the owners found calling her Gertie made life easier on multiple levels) and they were making a meal out of the cheddar and French bread still out on the table.

"Hey, how about we visit the next winery down the road?" Danny suggested.

"Sure," CJ said. She started packing up the leftovers and decided not to shoo away the kitties since there wasn't much cheese left anyway. Danny ripped off the half of the bread the cats had chewed on and left it on the table. He figured if they didn't finish it, there were bound to be some birds who would appreciate their leftovers.

Danny picked up the packed up basket and headed back to the car. CJ grabbed the half consumed bottle of wine, put the cork back in it, and joined him on the dirt path. She took ahold of his hand which seemed to take Danny by surprise. She raised his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

They packed away the basket and wine and climbed back into the car.

"Hey. How about we skip the next one and explore another winery a few miles up the road?" CJ suggested.

Danny gave her a questioning look but say "uh, okay, sure."

CJ grinned and did the pretend yawn and stretch, letting her arm rest around his shoulder. "Subtle, eh?" She snickered. She ran her hand down his arm and let her fingers wander to his zipper.

"CJ. What are you doing?"

She smiled and did a quick look around before dropping her head into his lap.

"CJ!"

CJ reached in and grabbed his semi-hard dick. She took it in her mouth and went to town.

"Mmm," Danny moaned. It took everything he had not to throw his head back and give in to the urge to thrust into her mouth.

She pursed her lips and sucked hard and deep. She buried her face in his lap and milked his cock, willing him to cum. She bobbed her head fast and with purpose.

"CJ. You're going to have to stop. I can't hold out much longer."

But she didn't relent.

Danny was able to pull over on the side of the road and put the car in park. The engine idled as his hand moved from the gear shift to her head. She deepthroated him, dug her nails into his thigh, and Danny exploded.

"Fuck! Oh my god, CJ!"

She sat up and gave him a big goofy grin. "Weird! I thought only tequila made me do naughty stuff. I guess a day of winetasting and finally telling the man who means the world to me that I love him does the trick, too!"

Danny swallowed hard and started to look around. "So are you going to get in the back seat so I can…?"

"Well, one, I can do for you without expecting anything in return, ever. But two, I know you're good for I," she grinned and winked at him.

"Go. I don't know about you but I'm thirsty. What's the next one?" She asked as she looked down to the winery map she picked up at the first place.

"K," Danny took the car out of park and pulled back on to the road. Which one looks good?"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pulled the mustang into the garage and looked over at his beautiful princess sleeping next to him. "I'm going to go with she had a good day," he mused to himself.

He half smiled half yawned and thought about how much he hated to wake her but knew he wasn't going to be able to get her into the house otherwise- he was slightly sunburned and exhausted. A day of drinking wine in the country with a beautiful woman really takes it outta you. "CJ? Wake up, baby. We're home," he said while gently rubbing her arm.

"Mmm?" CJ sighed and opened her eyes. She smiled at Danny and looked around to get her surroundings. She stretched and said, "okay."

CJ opened the door and got out, grabbing her coat from the back seat. "I'll get the picnic basket if you get the case of wine. Deal?"

"Deal."

She opened the trunk and got the basket out and walked into the house. She flipped on a few lights and sighed again. "Thank you for today, Danny. It was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today," Danny called from the garage.

"Can you get the door for me, please," he asked carrying the case of assorted wine in from the car.

"Sure. Were you thinking dinner? I'm not really hungry but food is probably a good idea." CJ asked.

"We can do leftovers from earlier today and maybe a salad?"

"Works for me," CJ said after closing the garage door. She walked back into the kitchen and saw the man she loved facing the counter. She walked up behind him and let her hands wander over his back and on to his chest, then down into the front pockets of his jeans. CJ kissed his neck and pressed her body against his. Danny grinned and put his hands on top of hers. She held him close like this for a few minutes before he turned around and put his arms around her neck. CJ moved her hands to his back pockets and pressed her hips against his.

Their kisses turned more passionate. CJ pulled back and said "we should eat something."

Danny raised his eyebrow, "I've got an idea…"

"Oh ha ha! Danny I'm talking about actual food. Why don't you go change into comfy clothes and I'll put some cold cuts on the table?" She kissed him and pushed away from him and headed toward the fridge. She opened it and looked for some cheese and condiments when Danny walked by and smacked her butt.

CJ laughed, "Perv!"

CJ went about setting the table, however informally, with plates, napkins, flatware, and two glasses of lemon fizzy water. She sat down at the table and sighed, thinking about how wonderful the day was and how amazing Danny had been for setting all of this up for her just so she could relax before her first big day.

"Tomorrow's going to be huge for me," she thought. "I've never been given free reign like this before. I'll need to work on getting a team together. I wonder if Carol would be interested in coming out to California and being my assistant, again. We worked really well together at the White House and it'd be nice to have a female friend out here. I mean Danny's amazing and all but sometimes you just need another girl to pal around with. Maybe I'll start getting my nails done as a 'pampering myself' thing. I think I'll give her a call tomorrow, maybe Tuesday. Speaking of Danny, where the hell is he? He went to change a good 15 minutes ago! I don't think I heard the shower turn on…"

CJ got up from the table, "Danny? Hey! Where'd you go?" She called out while walking toward the bedroom. "Danny?"

She walked into the bedroom and peeked her head in, "Danny? The food's out and I've been waiting for you. I started thinking about all the things I need to do…" Danny was passed out on his stomach in the middle of the bed, cuddling CJs pillow close to his chest. He'd gotten his shirt off and only managed one shoe before he passed out.

CJ giggled to herself. "My poor little dork." She walked back into the dining room and started to put everything back in the fridge. She took a bite of the left over French bread and took a sip of her lemon water and noticed the clock on the microwave said 7:35. She packed it all away and turned off the lights. CJ grabbed both glasses of water and nudged the living room light switch, effectively turning it off.

She walked down the hall in the dark and smiled to herself. She set Danny's glass of water on the table next to him and turned off his light. CJ walked over to the other side of the room, set down her glass of water and walked into the bathroom to change for bed.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, CJ slipped into one of Danny's oversized t-shirts and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She turned off her lamp and climbed into bed next to Danny and curled up next to him. She kissed his forehead, careful not to wake him up and pulled a blanket over the two of them then snuggled into him.

He sighed, let out a gentle "mmm" and instinctively wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him never once waking up. She took back her pillow and pressed her back into him. She wiggled her hips, half out of habit, half out of one last attempt to be that much closer to Danny. This is how it's supposed to be. This is perfection and she was so grateful.

Danny's hand rested on her tummy and she placed hers on top of his, interlacing their fingers. CJ smiled and started to drift off to sleep. No matter what was going to happen with this new job opportunity, she had this perfect day to reflect back on when things got stressful.

"I love you Danny," she whispered before finally falling asleep.


End file.
